In particular for separating bodies in rod form, so furthermore for example for separating threaded rods or the like, hand-held tools which have a pair of cutting jaws are preferably used. Such pairs of jaws are generally made up of a fixed jaw and a movable jaw, which can be displaced toward the fixed jaw.
In view of the known prior art, a technical problem for the invention is seen in the provision of a pair of cutting jaws of the type in question by means of which the transmission of high cutting forces can be achieved and which at the same time can be easily handled and allow individual adaptability to the circumstances, for example to the diameter of the workpiece to be cut.